It's Not Home Without You
by fictionjunkie01
Summary: Prince Caspian and Peter fall in love.   I know it seems really romantic at first, but just be warned that it will turn darker in later chapters. Warnings: male/male pairings, sex scenes, non-con later  etc. Don't like, don't read.  obviously, u sillies
1. Unexpected

The brisk morning air was as welcomed by Caspian as a cool spring would be to any desert plant. It flowed freely across his face, and through his waves of dark brown hair. His dark eyes and strong features were highlighted by the dawning sun, as he and his men marched through the forest. Caspian felt alert for any sort of danger, and that's precisely what he heard at that moment. Danger. Caspian crept toward the sound that he had heard, sort of a muffled voice. He saw two figures crouching behind a bush. Caspian's heart pounded with anticipation as he moved stealthily forwards, sword drawn. A tall, male figure stepped out towards one of the minotaurs in his small group, and held his sword high to attack. That's when Caspian sprang into action. He dove at the male, and with the clang of steel upon steel, their swords hit. His opponent swung his sword around quickly, unfazed by the sudden attack. Caspian deflected him again, before the other swordsman hit him in the face with the hilt of his sword. The adrenaline pulsing through his veins caused him to barely feel the pain, and he was back at it. Again, and again they swung at each other, with the ferocity of killers. His opponent slightly stronger, however quickly managed to knock Caspian's sword from his hand, and with one more swing, attempted to cut Caspian's head from his neck. He managed to duck just in time to avoid the blade, which then became firmly lodged into a tree. With this moment, Caspian reached for the sword stuck in the tree, unaware of how stuck it was. Suddenly he heard a girl cry, "No, STOP!" Both he and his opponent were taken by surprise and halted. Caspian wheeled around to see a small girl looking exasperated, while another girl and a boy arrived behind her. Looking back at the other swordsman, a sudden realization washed over him. Had he really just been fighting a king of Narnia? If so, this must be High King Peter, the oldest. As he looked him over, Caspian couldn't help but notice how unbearably attractive he was. His short, sandy hair was mussed from the fight. He had softer features than Caspian and was slightly shorter than him, giving the appearance of innocence. And yet his crystal blue eyes pierced him with a sense of pride, dignity, and….kindness? Caspian then, averted his eyes.

"Prince Caspian?" Peter asked.

"Yes, and you are… Peter Pevensie? High King of Narnia?"

"I believe you called."

Caspian didn't know it yet, but he would remember this moment for the rest of his life.


	2. Attraction

_Hello all of my devoted readers! Welcome to chapter 2! I am considering switching back and forth from the POV's of Peter and Caspian so that we can know all the tiny little details but I am not sure….if anyone has an opinion on this, I'd love to hear it! _

Caspian led the way back to the How. He felt slightly nervous as he listened to the footsteps of Peter, walking a few feet behind him. He wanted badly to turn around and invite him to walk with him. He was dying to hear his voice, so silky and sweet to his ears like milk and honey. He thought about trying to make conversation, but was stumped as to his approach. Maybe, "Hey, you look good for a 1500 year old," would suffice. He doubted it.

"Hey," said a voice, pulling Caspian out of his thoughts suddenly. He wheeled around, and his heart skipped a beat.

"Hello King Peter." Caspian tried to hide his attraction by choosing his words to be as civilized as possible. Peter walked beside him, silently for a moment. He looked as though he were in deep thought.

"So, are you enjoying being back in Narnia? It must have been quite a shock to arrive hundreds of years later," said Caspian. Peter laughed at this. Oh, how he loved his laugh.

"You have no idea," he chuckled. Peter's laugh was extremely contagious, and Caspian laughed along with him.

"You have had quite the shock of your own haven't you? I mean, I'm told that the Telmarines had no idea that the Narnians still existed." Peter seemed genuinely curious.

"Yes, it was quite incredible. My mentor had told me all about them, but it was quite different to see them firsthand. Especially with my uncle insisting that they were nothing but fairytales," said Caspian.

"So, living in the castle….," said Peter, looking unsure. Caspian waited for a moment, but he did not answer.

"Umm, yes?"

"Did you ever….I mean, do you….have a girlfriend?"

Caspian was so taken aback by the question that he laughed loudly, but quickly stopped when seeing the look on Peter's face. Caspian had never seen him look so abashed, and it was very cute. He was blushing and looking very embarrassed, but nonetheless, serious about his question.

"I'm sorry, it's just that I have never had a girlfriend. Besides the fact that I never wanted one, Princes aren't allowed to even have friends outside of the family or servants."

Caspian could tell that Peter had been somewhat relieved to hear this, but was not sure why. Was there a possibility that Peter might like him too? The thought sent his mind racing. Visions of them holding hands, having picnics by the beach, kissing….feeling Peter's lips on his….bodies moving together...Suddenly he felt himself harden with excitement. He pulled himself out of his daze and looked quickly at Peter, who luckily was deep in his own thoughts and had not noticed Caspian's hard erection.

The timing could not have been more perfect as the forest suddenly cleared to reveal Aslan's How. Peter was so interested in it that he didn't notice Caspian hesitate, in order to be completely out of view of him. He walked a few steps behind the four kings and queens of Narnia, watching Peter the entire time.


	3. Interested?

_Hello! Here is chapter 3, this time, in Peter's POV. _

_ENJOY!_

"I want to show you something," Caspian said nervously.

"Haha, oh yeah? And what's that?" Peter responded playfully. He hoped that Caspian was going to show him what he looked like without all that armor, but that was just wishful thinking. All afternoon, Peter had been sneaking glimpses of Caspian as he took them on a tour through the How. He couldn't pretend that Caspian wasn't completely gorgeous. And when he smiled at him, Peter melted. Oh, who was he kidding? Peter completely adored him. Everything about him was…perfect.

"It's a surprise. Follow me." He led the way while Peter followed. They walked out of the How, and towards the forest. Peter was beginning to get nervous. In a good way, of course. He had butterflies in his stomach, bursting to be free, screaming at him to just grab Caspian and completely ravish him from head to toe. He settled with holding his hand.

Peter saw Caspian blush when he suddenly took hold of his hand. He giggled a bit. God, he felt like such a silly little girl! Holding hands, blushing, _giggling_? But even the thought of letting go of Caspian was practically unbearable. Even just the feel of their hands intertwined made him feel completely alive. And anyways, he didn't just want it to be sexual between him and Caspian. He wanted romance….he wanted love. He wanted Caspian to be _his_. Completely.

"Peter," said Caspian, suddenly, "have you ever had a girlfriend?"

"No, I have never wanted one before." Peter was nervous. He had never admittedly told anyone the reason behind why he never wanted a girlfriend. But, holding hands with Caspian made it seem oh so clear.

Caspian smiled, "why have you never wanted one before?" Damn. Peter was hoping he wasn't going to have to say it out loud.

"Girls….don't interest me," he said simply, praying that Caspian got the hint. Judging by Caspian's tightened grasp on his hand, he must have gotten the message.

After a few moments of silence, they reached a small clearing, and what Peter saw amazed him. It was a great waterfall, cascading out of the side of a cliff. At its base was a pool of water that looked cool and inviting in the hot summer sun. Light reflected off its surface, beckoning any who would wish to take a swim. Peter gave a small gasp of delight. Caspian smiled, watching Peter's every movement, as he took a few more steps towards the waterfall.

"So, what do you think?" Caspian asked. Suddenly Peter pounced on him, taking him into a huge embrace.

"It's so beautiful!" Peter felt his arms around him, taking in as much of him as he could. He took a deep breath in, and was overwhelmed by Caspian's sweet scent. It was sort of a sweet, woodsy smell, and Peter nestled his face into Caspian's neck further.

"I'm glad you like it," Caspian spoke softly, and moved away from him all too soon. Peter looked into his dark brown eyes. He had an expression of such calm serenity, that Peter was surprised when he suddenly smiled a huge goofy grin. Peter pulled away.

"What?" he asked.

"So, if girls don't interest you, what does?" Caspian held his grin, knowing the answer all too well. Peter sighed, exasperated. Then smiled back.

He leaned into Caspian's ear, and whispered sensually, "…swimming."


	4. In Love and Lust

_Hello devoted readers! I apologize for the lack of updating. However, since I have been struck by….inspiration…I will be updating more frequently. Thank you for your patience! I love you all! And, as always, reviews are much appreciated. ;)_

**Caspian's POV**

"No peeking," Peter said as he began to strip off his shirt then turned away from Caspian. Caspian couldn't help himself; he stared openly at Peter's lean, fit body. He could barely hold himself together long enough to realize that he should be stripping too. His eyes were glued on Peter as he too began to undress. As soon as Peter was fully nude, he jumped into the water without hesitation, leaving Caspian wishing he had undressed faster so that he could be in the water with him.

**Peter's POV**

Peter felt the icy cold water on his skin and allowed a small gasp to escape his lips. His bare skin tingled from the cold and from the anticipation. He matched Caspian carefully as he removed his clothes. Peter's heart jumped at the sight of Caspian's milky white skin. He was muscled but also quite thin. This vision drove him wild.

Peter felt himself harden as he watched Caspian enter the pool. Peter was just able to touch the bottom from where he stood, and he clenched a small amount of sand between his toes. He was nervous, but he could see that Caspian was much more nervous than he was.

"Peter, I-" Caspian started, but Peter cut him off.

"It's ok, I understand you're scared. We don't have to do anything you don't want to."

"That's just it," Caspian said softly. They were very close now, Peter could just about reach out and touch him….

"What is?" Peter asked after his hesitation.

"It's not that I don't want this. "Caspian moved closer and reached his hand to the back of Peter's hair, "it's that I want this _so _bad…" They kissed. As soon as their lips met, Peter prayed to Aslan that they would never part. Their lips moved in harmony, as they allowed their cold, wet hands to explore each other. Peter pulled Caspian's body towards him strongly and suddenly they felt the full extent of their arousal. This brought out a restrained moan from Caspian's lips that caused Peter to shudder with passion.

Peter began to feel warm despite the cold. He ran his fingers through Caspian's hair and pulled gently while his other hand reached down to grasp Caspian's hard on. Peter bit down roughly but sensually on Caspian's lower lip to keep him from crying out with pleasure. Their breathing quickened as they stood in the water, allowing their hands to wander, teasing, taunting…torturing with pleasure.

Peter slowly moved his mouth away from Caspian's and planted small kisses along his jaw line and down his neck. Caspian's hands were firmly placed against Peter's chest. Peter's hands were grasping Caspian's firm ass, pulling him closer, relishing the power he had over him. Caspian let out soft moans as Peter began sucking on a spot on his neck. The painful pull of Peter's teeth against his skin caused his fingers to curl inwards, softly scratching Peter's chest.

The High King of Narnia allowed the searing pleasure of Caspian's embrace to overwhelm him. He had never felt so alive! The sickening sweetness of the young Prince's musky scent engulfed him. He opened his eyes suddenly, and looked into Caspian's face. Caspian's eyes fluttered open, and Peter smiled.

"I think I'm in love with you." Caspian's expression was endearing.

"And I'm _definitely_ in love with you." Peter chuckled slightly, but stopped when he looked back into Caspian's eyes.

His face was full of fear as he stared over Peter's shoulder.

"What? What is it?" he turned around and peered out across to the other side of the pool. On the bank, she stood, eyes and mouth wide open in a look of terror as she watched them.

"SUSAN?"


End file.
